Best Friends
by lalapine
Summary: Scully and Mulder discuss their friendship


TITLE - Best Friends (1/1)  
AUTHOR - Tammy M. Parnell  
EMAIL ADDRESS: LaLapine@aol.com  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Anywhere, as long as my name & disclaimer are on it  
SPOILER WARNING: Duane Barry & Anasazi incidents mentioned  
RATING: PG  
CLASSIFICATION: S  
SUMMARY: Mulder/Scully friendship (you can read UST into it if you want to!); Scully and Mulder discuss their friendship  
DISCLAIMER: The are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, Fox Television, and the amazing actors who portray them.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Enjoy! Comments welcome.  
  
Best Friends  
by Tammy M. Parnell  
  
The dark-haired man shifted uneasily in his sleep as the phone rang in the quiet blackness. Beside him, the petite redhead was instantly awakened, blindly reaching for the receiver.   
  
she replied automatically, wiping the sleep from her groggy eyes.  
  
Hey, it's me. You busy? a chipper voice answered, suspiciously sounding like its owner was chewing on something. Sunflower sees, no doubt, Dana deduced.  
  
Mulder, it's-- she glanced over at her digital clock and rolled her eyes --three o'clock in the morning. What do you think?  
  
He grinned mischievously from his side of the connection. Well, I drove by earlier, and Mikey's car was out front so...  
  
Get to the point, Mulder, she whispered warningly into the receiver.  
  
Is Mike there?  
  
What is it you want? she ignored him, now fully awake and glancing apprehensively at the all-too-still body beside her. His breathing wasn't the peaceful lull of dreamland. He was listening, she knew.  
  
This guy wants to talk to us.  
  
You wake me up at three in the morning to tell me some guy wants to talk to us? She didn't bother trying to keep her voice low.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and spit another seed out the car window.  
  
Why do we both have to go?  
  
A guy can't win with you, Scully, can he?  
  
Excuse me?   
  
Mulder could just see those eyebrows arching as he clarified, First you're mad when I run off and ditch you' as you call it, and now I try to keep you involved, and you tell me to leave you alone. What's a guy to do?  
  
Dana sighed, knowing she had lost this round. She was also very conscious of the man beside her, who had given up the pretense of being asleep and whose eyes were focused on the cascade of auburn hair which covered her face. Fine. You're right. What's this about?  
  
Mulder grinned. Score one. Mulder.  
  
Score 100. Scully, she shot back, grinning in spite of herself.  
  
What are you wearing?  
  
She couldn't help laughing this time, and Mike gave her a disapproving stare. As her back was to him, she didn't notice, but his throat-clearing gave her a visual image, and she knew he wasn't happy.  
  
So, who wants to meet us? she tried to sound professional.  
  
Mikey wake up?  
  
He was just so damn frustrating at times!  
  
He grinned his best schoolboy grin before he answered. He says he has proof that we are not alone.  
  
That's it?  
  
I'd rather not discuss it on an unprotected line.  
  
  
  
I'm sitting outside your building as we speak.  
  
Why am I not surprised? Let me get dressed.  
  
Only if you want to.  
  
You're asking for it, Mulder.  
  
No, I'm begging for it.  
  
What happened to your video collection?  
  
Frohike's borrowing it.  
  
Poor you. Such a tough life.  
  
Say good-night to Mikey for me.  
  
  
  
Why not?  
  
You know why not.  
  
He doesn't like me, does he?  
  
I'll be out in a few minutes, Mulder. She hung up the phone and took a deep breath, turning her attention and a forced smile onto her boyfriend of six months. That was Mulder, she told him unnecessarily.  
  
No kidding.  
  
we've got a lead. She gave him a sympathetic smile, kissed his cheek, and crawled out of bed to get dressed.  
  
Mike followed her. Why do you do whatever that guy says?  
  
Don't be ridiculous, she dismissed him, picking out a light beige pant suit. When we've got a lead, we've got a lead. Can't be helped.  
  
Do you realize how many nights this month your partner has called up in the middle of the night?  
  
No, actually, I hadn't kept track, she said, buttoning up her blouse, knowing Mulder's ego would be doing flips if he could see this reaction.  
  
Too many times, he persisted. He says jump, you say how high.  
  
She looked him squarely in the eyes this time, refusing to stand for that accusation. Nobody tells me what to do, she said evenly. Least of all Mulder. He is my partner. And as such, he is obligated to at least tell me when there is a case to pursue. It is my choice whether or not to go.  
  
You always choose to go, Dana.  
  
I have an obligation to him, as well. We're partners, she repeated with finality, reaching for her slacks.  
  
So are we, Dana.  
  
That's different, she said absently after a moment, tucking in her shirt.  
  
I agree. Aren't WE more important than work?  
  
Of course, she replied as she headed for the bathroom to brush some quick makeup over her face.  
  
Then stay here. Let Mulder handle it.  
  
I can't.  
  
You can't what?  
  
Stay here.  
  
Why not?  
  
Because I have to work, was her exasperated reply. Mike, I'm sorry. That's just how it is.  
  
But why are you so compelled to go now? If I called you in the middle of the night--  
  
When's the last time you had to CALL me in the middle of the night? she smiled at him.  
  
It worked; he returned her smile and put his arms around her waist. Help me understand, Dana.  
  
She couldn't dodge it this time. Setting her brush down, she turned to face him. We've been through a lot together.  
  
You owe him?  
  
Do you owe a friend for being a friend?  
  
He's very important to you.  
  
He's my best friend. She realized her mistake as soon as the words slipped, and Mike's face broke into hurt before he could recover. I'm sorry, Mike; it's just that for three years, all Mulder and I have had are each other.  
  
Did you ever have a relationship?  
  
She broke out of his hold and picked up her purse on her way to the living room. Why can't you understand? Why do a man and a woman have to sleep together if they're friends?  
  
I didn't say they had to. I'm just trying to understand.  
  
You obviously don't get it. So let's just drop the subject. She shrugged into her jacket and picked up her keys.  
  
He lightly grasped her arm, but she shook him off. He looked at her sadly. You're right, Dana. I don't get it. I don't get how we've been going out for six months, tonight being our six-month anniversary as a matter of fact-- Dana winced at this temporarily forgotten fact-- and this guy, your BEST FRIEND-- the sarcastic manner in which this was spoken was not lost on Dana-- is the one you go to. Why is that?  
  
She stood silently, not able to make eye contact. We'll talk later, okay? She patted his chest absently. I've got to go. You know where the key is to lock up.   
  
She left a very frustrated Mike standing alone in her living room. He walked over to the window and watched her brisk walk to a parked car, almost used to these fairly frequent arguments.   
  
So he's been waiting outside, he thought bitterly. Well, I for one, am tired of waiting.  
  
***  
  
You seem awfully quiet, Scully, Mulder remarked, pulling onto the freeway.  
  
She sighed as she gazed out the window. I didn't sleep much.  
  
Who's fault was that? Mine or Mike's?  
  
  
  
  
  
No, you're not. She looked at him. You are quite proud of yourself, I'm sure.  
  
Why would I be?  
  
Mike's jealous.  
  
Is he? His voice rose, slightly pleased, as she had predicted.  
  
He says, you say jump, I say how high.  
  
Not an original guy, huh?  
  
That's not the point.  
  
This guy thinks I can push you around? Boy, he doesn't know you very well, does he?  
  
Dana smiled in spite of herself. Exactly my thought. But you have been calling a lot lately, Mulder.  
  
In the middle of the night, he finished.  
  
Your timing stinks.  
  
And I thought it was the chili cheese fries in the back left over from last week.  
  
You're an original, Mulder, she said fondly, patting his arm.  
  
I try. A comfortable silence followed, each lost in their own thoughts. Mulder asked after a while.  
  
  
  
Why DO you always come?  
  
Huh? I don't always.  
  
  
  
Oh. I don't know. It seems important.  
  
Scully, you have turned me down dozens of times for routine meetings like this. Why come now?  
  
She didn't answer for a few minutes. Finally she spoke. Maybe I'm trying to get away. Maybe getting too close to anyone else scares me.  
  
A little surprised at her sheer honesty, he continued. Of losing him?  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. That, and maybe of losing myself.  
  
Does he understand?  
  
  
  
That you need to be independent.  
  
Not as well as you do.  
  
Give him time. He hoped his voice sounded encouraging.  
  
He also doesn't understand us.  
  
I don't understand us, Scully.  
  
She grinned. Yes, it's pretty hopeless, she agreed. That's why we're best friends. No one else would put up with us.  
  
Ah, I see, he gave his best Sigmund Freud imitation. So, now we have reached the heart of the problem. You told your lover you have a best friend who is not him. And you wonder why he's jealous?  
  
Keep your day job, Freud, she commented wryly. It's the truth. I can't help it.  
  
You should lie.  
  
Her eyebrows raised questioningly, she asked in surprise, What happened to the truth?  
  
The truth hurts. Sometimes people would rather not know.  
  
He spoke gently, and she knew he was referring to her abduction. Yes, it does, she answered softly. But some people are willing to sacrifice everything for the truth no matter how much it hurts.  
  
he said quietly, eyes on the road. Turning off the freeway, he pulled off to the side and killed the motor.  
  
she asked him in surprise. Are we lost?  
  
Somewhat. But I know where we are.  
  
  
  
He said he'd meet us here. He glanced at his watch. Anytime now... Scully?  
  
  
  
There are some things no one should sacrifice, Scully. Some things they should never have to choose. She nodded silently, knowing he spoke from personal experience. He continued, Given a choice, I'm sure you would not have joined the X-Files if you'd known what lay ahead.  
  
she shook her head firmly. I would change nothing.  
  
He looked at her earnestly. But if you could, Scully, if you could go back, erase the last four years, wouldn't you?  
  
That could never happen.  
  
But if it could.  
  
It's beyond the realm of science for someone to go back into their past and effect change.  
  
Forget science for a minute, Scully. Enough with answering in the third person. If YOU could go back four years, would you? Yes or no.  
  
There are things I would take back, she conceded.  
  
Yes or no.  
  
There are things I wish hadn't happened.  
  
Yes or no.  
  
You mean before I met you?  
  
  
  
I wouldn't want to, no.  
  
Even after all you've been through.  
  
she sighed and placed a hand lightly on his. I've had friendships before this. But they were... I don't know, shallow, I guess. Not like this, us. She chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip before continuing. I believe Missy would say she died for a reason. I think she would have said it was her time to go, and that it would have happened one way or another. I don't know if I believe that myself, but... I wish she hadn't died, been killed for me. I wish I hadn't been taken. But these things happened. And all I know for sure, Mulder, is that you have always been there to help me through it--whether I wanted your help or not.  
  
He grinned. I'm a persistent son-of-a-bitch, aren't I?  
  
Tell me about it, she smiled, squeezing his hand. But no matter. My answer to your question is no. I wouldn't go back. I couldn't. Because... because our lives our so... connected. I can't imagine that connection being broken. I don't think I'd last long.  
  
You give me too much credit.  
  
You give yourself too little.  
  
Are you happy, Scully?  
  
  
  
With Mike. Why beat around the bush?  
  
She removed her hand and sighed. Yeah. Maybe. I don't know yet.  
  
I want you to be happy... he continued sincerely.  
  
she looked at him questioningly.  
  
What if Mike disapproves... He chickened out, ...of your work and your friends?  
  
She shook her head. I would never let go of what's important to me, not for anyone, Mulder.  
  
Your job, you mean.  
  
What's important to me, I said.  
  
  
  
And you think Mike's dense? she grinned as she rustled a hand affectionately through his dark hair. My job, my friends, my family... YOU.  
  
He grinned stupidly for a moment before glancing at his watch. I don't think he's gonna show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Was there really a meeting?  
  
He looked briefly like a rabbit caught in a trap before recovering, popping a sunflower seed in his mouth. You think I made this up?  
  
I wouldn't put it past you.  
  
I'm hurt, Scully. I would never lie to you.  
  
  
  
His voice held a bit of apprehension.  
  
Am I your best friend?  
  
he answered slowly. You know you are.  
  
Ah ha! she imitated his Sigmund Freud impression. We are now at the heart of the matter. Perhaps you are afraid of losing your best friend to someone else?  
  
he said, concentrating on the amazing number of small variations one could find in an average bag of sunflower seeds.  
  
You have nothing to worry about, she said, an all-to-rare smile illuminating her pretty face.  
  
I'm selfish, he shrugged his shoulders, looking at her almost shyly. I want to stay your best friend.  
  
Her eyes turned doe-like at the admission, but for once she didn't care if he could read her mind, her emotions. It was so rare for them to lay it all out in the open like this. She gently lifted his hand and brought it to her chest, indicating her heart. You're right here, she said, her voice cracking slightly. she assured him, releasing his hand with a small squeeze. No one else can have that spot. It's yours, totally and completely and forever.  
  
Don't let Mikey get wind of that.  
  
She leaned back against her seat, turning her head to the side to look at him. I think Mikey's going to get wind of a little more than that.  
  
He couldn't help but grin. Not so happy in paradise?  
  
I've determined that personal relationships are nearly impossible when you work for Bureau.  
  
More specifically, the X-Files.  
  
You said it.  
  
Now that THAT was settled...   
  
I'm starved, she admitted, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her tired shoulders.  
  
Great. There's this place a mile down the road that has the best burgers you ever wanted to eat.  
  
At four in the morning? She raised her eyebrows.  
  
A man cannot live on seeds alone.  
  
Hand them over, she ordered.  
  
He tossed her the half-empty bag and pulled back onto the deserted road. Just for the record, there WAS a meeting.  
  
she said doubtfully, popping an ever more addicting seed into her mouth.  
  
There WAS, he said a bit defensively. But he chickened out. Called after I talked to you and said it was too risky.  
  
  
  
  
  
Your cell phone suddenly stop working, eh?  
  
That's my story.  
  
I'll stick to it, she winked at him as he pulled into a nearly empty parking lot. Your treat.  
  
He returned the smile as he unfastened his seatbelt, holding out a hand.   
  
They shook on it and headed inside the small diner, best friends having an early morning breakfast of hamburgers and sunflower seeds.  
  
Well, they always were rather unconventional.   
  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
